csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Desdemona Capp (C.Syde)
, |siblings = , , |maritalstatus = Single |household = Capp Family |roommates = Goneril Capp, Antonio Monty, Beatrice Monty, Benedick Monty, Miranda Capp, Ariel Capp, Magnus Monty |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Desdemona Capp is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. She is the daughter of the divorced Albany Capulet and Goneril Capp, the adopted daughter of Antonio Monty, the younger adoptive half-sister of Beatrice and Benedick Monty, the younger sister of Hal Capulet, the elder sister of Miranda and Ariel Capp, the elder adoptive half-sister of Cody Capulet, and the elder half-sister of Joanna Capulet and Magnus Monty. A notable difference from the start of the Sims 2 to my player stories is that all the babies, toddlers and children have been aged into teenagers, due to the circumstances of my traditional gameplay style. The days that remained in Desdemona's life state as a child have been added to the end of her teenage life state. She is 21 days from being an Adult rather than 15. The other big change is that Miranda is now officially the third child of Albany and Goneril instead of the first. So she is now the younger sister of Desdemona. However, despite this, Desdemona still takes after her sister Miranda, so it is clear that Miranda was the oldest at the start of the game. Desdemona, her sisters and brother and their parents had just moved into a house in Veronaville. Whatever funds they had left, it was nothing to how Desdemona's parents were feeling about life. As far as Albany was concerned, he needed to leave Goneril and find true love. Albany was granted custody of Hal; and Goneril - Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel. So Albany and Hal moved out into another house where they were given §20,000 simoleons rather than taking 50% of Goneril's. Tellingly Albany and Goneril had not been divorced, only separated. A few days later Desdemona's father met a Sim I made named Ella Carr who was ultimately revealed to be the girl of Albany's dreams. But he didn't like the idea of cheating. Albany was just about to consider breaking up with Goneril when he had been given another reason to end their "marriage". Desdemona told their father that Goneril was having an affair with another Sim. Even though Goneril didn't truly love Albany, she was still heartbroken when he ended their marriage. Desdemona was very upset when her parents broke up, but she secretly admitted that Goneril deserved what she'd got. A couple of days later Albany proposed to his girlfriend Ella and she accepted. It was during this time that they adopted a daughter named Cody Buckland who had been taken away from her neglecting parents. Desdemona's father's wedding was blissfully happy and he, Ella, Hal and Cody had their surnames changed to Capulet while still being under the same tree as the Capp family. Desdemona is now employed in the Service Career. She and her sisters are A+ students and are enrolled in Private school. Desdemona, her sisters and mother are currently living in 95 Bard Boulevard. Her father, brother, stepmother and adopted half-sister are living in Capulet Mansion Major - a mansion I'd built to resemble 165 Sim Lane. Albany his wife Ella have had another daughter - Joanna who is Desdemona's half-sister. As the Capp / Monty feud was coming to an end, Goneril's hatred for the Montys dissolved enough to realise how much she fancied Antonio. When Antonio realised that Goneril now fancied him, he just couldn't resist the temptation to return her romantic feelings. They fell in love, and in seven months time they got married. Desdemona and her family were joined by Antonio and his children Beatrice and Benedick - now Desdemona's adoptive half-siblings. Beatrice and Benedick weren't present at the private wedding because they weren't officially members of the household yet. As a follow up of Goneril and Antonio's successful Marriage, they decided to have a child together - Magnus Monty. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *As of mid 2013, Desdemona is first in line for succession of the headship to the House of Capp, after Goneril. Miranda would have been first in line, had I not decided to change the birth order of Albany and Goneril's children. *At some point Desdemona sneaked out with her younger adoptive half-sister Cody, only to be caught and busted by the Police. Despite this, Cody wants another shot at sneaking out with Desdemona. *Her appearance is somewhat similar to Jill Smith's. Both have the same pigtails and skin tone (Desdemona's hair is no longer dyed). They also have similar facial features - Desdemona has the 2nd face template with almost no customisations while Jill has a customised face made from the 1st and 2nd face templates. *Despite being a Romance Sim, Desdemona has several qualities that one would expect of a Pleasure Sim. Because of this, I will give her the Pleasure aspiration, as her secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with pigtails (fanon)